Talk:Phineas and Ferb Ships Wiki
Is there a naming convention policy? It seems like it's just anything. I've seen combined names (Phinbella) and dual names (PhineasxIsabella, Phineas/Isabella). I think to keep it more professional-looking, there should be a simple way that all articles should be written and titled. I suggest the simple "X and Y relationship" for the titles. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I know. I've been trying to figure something out myself. In my mind we should put the name of the ship (PhineasxIsabella: Phinbella) if there has already been a name decided. But if there has not been a decided name (BufordxCandace) then we just put it as so. Our goal is to make every page easy to access. And BufordxCandace would not be reached if one put CandacexBuford. This could also lead to many double pages. Girl U. Dontno 00:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Almost every pairing has 2 names, depending on the person, so it's not official and there is no "decided" name. I suggest putting the full names. Maybe the names in alphabetical order. (Buford/Candace, Doofenshmirtz/Perry, Candace/Jeremy, Isabella/Phineas) You can use redirects. If someone searches for Candace/Buford, it'll redirect them to the Buford/Candace page. Redirects could also be used if someone searches Ferbnessa, it'll take them to the Ferb/Vanessa page. The article on each page should have information, you can say what it's also known as, like Dooferry and Perryshmirtz. -'MooMoo' {talk} 02:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes. We should put the names in alphabetical order when doing the NamexName pages. But I still think it'd be more official if we put the name most frequently used. 'Perryshmirtz' is the name that I hear most often for it. Girl U. Dontno 02:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::What's official and what's popular are different things. Name debates will cause arguments and people might start to move pages even more (a bit like now) Full names also help new people realize who the two people in the pairing are. I know I was confused bit when I first came across Phineas and Ferb -'MooMoo' {talk} 02:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC)\ :: ::Rules are rules. Remember, this is a fansite. So articles do not have to be %100 correct. Please, except this answer. Girl U. Dontno 03:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Rules may be rules, fansites may not always be 100% correct, but they should try as hard as possible to be so. I'm going to have to agree with MooMoo. I also don't think this wiki should be in the hands of someone who can't spell "accept" correctly. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 07:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Now I will not have that! Just because my grammar isn't completely correct does not give you permission to diss me. Rules ARE rules and I am ending this conversation. I try my best to make this wiki run smoothly, but if you cannot accept me as leader, maybe you shouldn't be here at all. Girl U. Dontno 23:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : I am accepting you, I was simply pointing out one grammatical error and I apologize if my joke seemed like an insult. I know rules are rules, but rules can change. And no one is really the "leader" of a Wiki. It's a community effort to keep the place running smoothly, though admins enforce the rules and make them. However, MooMoo and I are very experienced users and we are just giving suggestions to assist you in running this place smoothly. "Phinbella" is a common term, but not the only one. I've seen mentions of Phinabella, Phinebella, Phisabella, IsaxPhineas, and many others. People will move the pages to their preference if you choose to do it this way. If you have a neutral, easy-to-understand way of saying things, that is always the best. I am the terror that flaps in the night! Let's Get Dangerous!!! (Unless they find out where we live or can't afford it...) : I except your apology and I agree that no one is really the leader of a wiki, but someone IS the creator. Right now I think we should just wait and see what happens. I know you're more experienced than me and you are probably right. But right now lets just hang low. We'll discuss things later. Girl U. Dontno 10:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) End of conversation. :: As much as I'd like to end this conversaqtion, I must tie up the loose ends that have been bugging me for the last two days. Hanging low isn't the best idea for a new Wiki. What you want to do is fly high so more people will see the wiki and come to it. However, if they come and see the current titles of our articles, they'll think that this is an unprofessional wiki and leave immedietly. But, if we at least make our titles sound sophisticated and unbiased, then we'll get more users and therefore become a big wiki. Another thing, when a new wiki comes along, it's best to discuss these types of things as soon as possible. You see, if we can set the foundation of a wiki early, we can continue to stay powerful into tomorrow. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: *Sigh*... listen, I told you this was the end of the conversation. I don't care if it doesn't get big out there right now. Since the "Under Construction" message is still there. I'd like to get some more information down in the articles first. And actually, I know A LOT of people would be disappointed if the article was called "IsabellaxPhineas" instead of Phinbella. Again, we are not shooting for professional, here. We are aiming for what Fans want to call it. And right now, Phinbella has the highest vote. If people leave because they think it is, as you say, "unprofessional", then why did they come here in the first place? Shipping isn't supposed to be professional. It's supposed to have problems and quirks, so much that it's fun. FOR THE LAST TIME, I WOULD GREATLY SUGGEST NOT RESPONDING TO THIS! Girl U. Dontno 23:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC)